Life Size
by livelovewrite2
Summary: Tiffany loves to play the game Sims. One day the game crashes and she passes out. When she is awaken, one of her sims is in her room! Will she love or hate her sim in the real world? Will her sim get Tiffany's dream guy? Find out by reading it! First Fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

Life-SizeChapter OneTiffany s POV OH NO! I jumped on my bed and put my laptop in front of me. Not again grim reaper! The grandma to my 6th generation sim family had just died. Ah man!I hopped off my bed and headed downstairs, still clicking away on my computer. My mom was sleeping on the couch with a stack of bills and an empty coffee mugs -by the smell of it, weeks old- sitting on the coffee table in front of her. I snuck past her, not waking her up, and opened the pantry. I grazed the pantry looking for it. Gotcha. I grabbed two handfuls of jupiter bars and stuffed it into my sweatshirt pocket. My dog, Polly, looked at me with a disappointed expression. What gaming makes me hungry. I walked back to my room while eating a jupiter bar. I m not really sure how I am only am 90 pound 15 year old when I eat like an elephant. When I looked at my computer it was daytime. My father sim, George was in his blue SUV driving to work. My mother sim, Leslie, was making waffles for the kids. My teen sim, Chanel, was finishing up her last minute homework. The twins, Harry and Mary, were toddlers and they were busy playing with their toys in their pastel yellow room. They were all in bad moods since they still had 39 hours and 14 minutes till they were done mourning for their grandma._I woke up to the smell of burning pancakes. Why does my mom try to cook?I threw on my typical outfit; vintage t-shirt, faded jeans, and white I walked downstairs I looked at the clock located at the bottom of the stairs. Only to realize that I had slept in 10 minutes late! I grabbed my school bag, laptop and a burnt waffle and bolted out of the door. I fumbled to grasp my bike and sit on top of it because I was too busy trying to stuff my laptop inside of it. Once I had reached school, I was only a couple minutes late to first period which doesn t matter because its only free period. I went to my locker, forged a note from my doctor and strolled along to the way there, my shoulder bumped into someone and I dropped all of my books. I saw a hand reaching down to pick them up while hearing a soft, crisp voice in my ear saying, Sorry, my bad. Adam. Adam is the hottest and coolest boy in the sophomore class. In my mind I was thinking, Say something cute Tiff! But all I got out was a measly, Oh its fine . Great job._ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TwoI arrived to the cafeteria which was the place for my study hall, and gave my teacher the note. He nodded and told me to sit down. I walked over to my best friend-since I was born-,Marcus, who was sitting by the vending machines. We weren t allowed to eat in class but that never stopped us.I put my money in it and analyzed the machine to see what to get. My eyes wandered up and down. Finally I made the hard decision to get both skattles and sweet patch kids. When I sat down next to him, he coughed and I quickly and quietly opened up my bag of sweet patch kids. I started to chew on one as I got my computer out. I clicked away until I was on Sims. Marcus and I both enjoyed Sims, but I liked it way better. He got his laptop out too and got on the prestigious application also. Once I got on though, it suddenly crashed when I clicked on the play button for the Simpson family. I felt a little dizzy after that and I passed out._When I woke up I was in my room. I must have been brought home. I stood up and walked over to my desk where the Sims was already on. I looked for Chanel but she wasn t saved in it. I thought that she grew up and moved out so I scoured the town. There wasn t a residence named Simpson so I thought she died. I tapped onto my mother sim Leslie, to see if she had the mourning moodlet. It wasn t there. It was like as if Chanel had just disappeared._ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ThreeI was looking all over the game for Chanel, but I couldn t find her. She had literally vanished from the game. Where are you?Suddenly, I heard a rattle that sounded like it was coming from my mom s room. I grabbed my signed-Ryan Seacrest- softball bat and slowly and carefully stepped to my mom s room. I peaked through the door, and I saw a familiar blond girl with a pink shirt and blue shorts on. She was looking in the mirror and kept looking up at her hair every couple seconds or so with an agitated expression. I couldn t see that well so I opened the door a little wider, and it was too wide because she saw me and gasped. Your e the one. She told me with an astonished look. What? I m who? I responded walked over to me and with each step her pink and white sandals clicked and clacked. Your e the one. She said again. Can you please tell me why you re in my house and who are you, or or who you are referring me too? She took a step back and replied, You don t recognize me? I m Chanel Simpson. _ 


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven t updated lately! I have been busy with school. ( AVOID BIOLOGY AT ALL COSTS ). Well I just wanted to say that I will be updating either tomorrow or thursday. Can you guys PLEASE review,favorite, and follow for me? Thanks you guys are the best. :) 


End file.
